


it's to be a cold night

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Creature Fic, Gen, Inktober 2019, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Prince Roman goes on a hunting trip, but gets a bit more than he bargained for. Written for Inktober Day 17: Wild





	it's to be a cold night

Prince Roman let out a low breath, cocked his crossbow, and aimed at the creature he could see in front of him who completely unaware that he was here. This was it. He was about to bring a rare cervitaur back to his kingdom and prove his worth as a prince. All he had to do was not fuck this up. With that thought, he took a deep breath, steadied his aim, and fired. 

He heard the cervitaur screech as the bolt burrowed itself in its flank and it collapsed to the forest floor, legs no longer able to support itself. Roman let out a cheer and bounding out of his hiding place, running down to his prize. 

The cervitaur’s wild eyes met his as it scrambled backwards, trying desperately to force itself to its feet. Roman wasn’t going to let his prey get away that easily, however, and he pulled out a net and rope as he advanced. The cervitaur let out a shriek and tried to move faster, failing as its injured leg moved in the process. 

“Aren’t you a gorgeous one,” Roman crooned, crouching down with the rope. “Now, if you’re good and don’t struggle, I’ll get you healed up before we go back to the castle, okay?” 

“Or, here’s a thought: you’re not taking him,” a low, rich voice came from behind him. Roman turned around slowly, only to find a crossbow pointed right at his face by a… was that a druid? He’d thought they were all dead, but this person had to be a druid, what with the runes scrawled all over his body and the eyes glowing with magic. 

“I… I’m the prince, yes I am,” Roman insisted, not moving even a single hair. He didn’t want to risk making the druid angry at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” 

“No.” The druid’s eyes glowed brighter. “You can either leave him and go back home… or I can kill you.” 

“Well… I’m really supposed to bring back a cervitaur, it will be embarrassing if I don’t…” Roman murmured.

The druid sighed and loaded the crossbow. “Then I’m very sorry.” With that, he fired, and Roman’s world went black. 

* * *

Virgil slung his crossbow over his shoulder and rushed to heal Logan, skidding on his knees across the forest floor. “Are you okay, how bad is it, I’m so sorry,” Virgil rushed out, hands wrapping around the bolt buried in Logan’s hindquarters. 

“I… I am quite alright, Virgil,” Logan whimpered, voice high and tight in pain. “Thank you for coming to get me.” Virgil yanked the bolt out and pushed his magic into Logan, hoping and praying that this would heal him. Virgil had never been amazing at healing magic, but just this once, he needed it to work. He let out a short sob of happiness as Logan’s leg healed up and he helped his best friend to his feet, pulling him into a tight, clingy hug. 

“Er, Virgil? What are we to do with the prince? Did you…” 

“No, I didn’t kill him,” Virgil sighed. “I knocked him out with a powerful spell.” 

“Ah. What shall we do?” 

Virgil smirked. “I’m just giving him back… with no memories.” 

* * *

Roman groaned and sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair as he took in his surroundings. He was back in his bed… but he’d just been in the forest… 

“Roman!” Patton yelped, tackling him back to the bed out of nowhere. “Thank the stars, you’re okay!” 

“Oof! Patton! Of course I’m okay!” Roman yelped, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. “What… what happened?” 

“We just found you at the gate about an hour ago! You’d been shot, and no one had seen you come back! What happened?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Roman whispered, looking out towards the forest. “The wild woods almost killed me, but I don’t know how.” 


End file.
